


Manipulative Monsters

by spacetart



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: F/M, M/M, fucking your way to the top badly, i watched that one scene where she slaps the hell out of him a million times lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetart/pseuds/spacetart
Summary: I always loved the dynamic between Kageyama and Rena in the series.
Relationships: Kageyama Shun/Mishima Masato (vaguely implied), Kageyama Shun/Other





	Manipulative Monsters

_Bastard_ , he fumed internally as he swiped at the fluid on his chest with a kleenex, then turned his attention to the buttons on his cuffs. _Smug, undeserving bastard, just wait until I get into your superior's good graces..._

In the corner of his eye, he noticed Rena appear in the doorway. She was a still, lean black line as she looked him over from head to toe.

He turned his back on her pointedly, but refrained from saying anything, not wishing to be hit again.

"I've observed that certain types of men find your form pleasing."

There was no other way to describe it -- his brain locked up. He made what was no doubt a very unintelligent-sounding noise of inquiry as he turned abruptly to face her. She'd moved much closer to him while he'd been pretending to ignore her. Now she was near enough that his eyes crossed trying to tell the difference between the wispy black netting of her hat and the shadows it cast across her face.

"Certain types of men," she repeated calmly, "find your form pleasing. It causes them to forget their rank and place themselves in a position that makes them vulnerable to you. It's served you well in the past, hasn't it, Kageyama Shun?" She rested a hand on his shoulder.

"What?"

"It's not a judgement." But one side of her mouth curved up. "Most of the humans in power in this country are men. The elite of my swarm have mimicked several beautiful women and it's served us well because of that. But there are always exceptions. Men who are immune to their looks. For that reason, I wonder if it would be advantageous to take you."

He finally managed to stammer through the disconcerting mix of horror, disbelief, and indignation. "Ah, no, I...I'm...I don't...I only..."

She smiled fully then, obviously amused at his discomfort. "You've misunderstood me. For myself, I prefer the lines of the female of your species. Mimicking you would only be a tactical choice." Her gaze slid to the side. "What do you think?"

He followed her line of sight and cried out in desperation. "Mishima-san, please!"

To his horror, Mishima appeared to be considering it for a moment before he laughed. "I think he's gone as high up in Zect as he can with those particular tactics. And I've no inclination to give up The Bee to help you in your separate interests."

_Bastards_ , Kageyama thought as they walked away.


End file.
